-Season Of Forbidden Love-
by RilakkumaKawaiiBear
Summary: Being Professional idols now the members of STARISH are forbidden to love but as the seasons change will feelings between Haruka and the members of STARISH become stronger? Love prevails above all else and can make one something they are not. What will become of them?


Season Of Forbidden

This is my first FanFic that i have actually posted on line so some of the way i word things and how it sounds might be a little strange. But if you like it and want me to continue with the story please leave reviews or just PM me for feedback, all feedback is welcome constructive criticism or not so please enjoy

POV-Haruka Nanami

A single snowflake fell as the begining of winter approached and the birth of a new season has begun with snow, cozy fireplaces and peaceful nights with a new season comes the blooming of romance, relationships and most importantly love. The tender new beginning of love is just as special as the first snow. To find the one who truly loves you and treasures you above all else. As seasons Change will Love prevail.

I turn my head away from the window leaving the white wonder land outside as I realize i had lost myself in my thoughts... again. I turn my attention back to my desk and glared in unexcitment at the piles and piles of sheet music scattered about. "Oh boy" I say as a slight sigh escapes my lips. " I have my work cut out for me don't I" I ask myself as I began to pick up the sheets trying to sort them. I know I have much work to do now that STARISH are a professional group, I need to get a hold of myselfand stop my endless daydreams. I let out another small sigh and begin to sort again.

-( A couple hours later)-

I let out a small breath of relief as i gaze upon my desk, I had accomplished my work setting it neatly to the side of my desk. I can now relax a bit. I sit back in my wooden chair, stretching my arms up as i look to my alarm clock. "Almost noon, I suppose i should head down to the main hall to eat with the others." I said as i got out of my chair and grabbed my cardigan. "It should be pretty lively down there" I thought to myself. "After all it is the day after STARISH's success at the Utapri awards last night." I gave a soft smile and hurried out the door before closing it gently behind me leaving my room in silence.

-( A couple minutes later in the Main Hall)-

Opening the large wooden doors i make my way into the Main hall. Expecting to walk into a celebration, I only became disappointed to see the Main hall as lifeless as a dieing tree in the winter. I look around, hoping to find some form of life, when my gaze finally drops upon a red velvet chair in the west corner of the hall. I walk over to the elegant piece of decor. As i raw closer and closer I notice a tuff of red hair sticking up over the top of the chair. I let out a slight giggle an touching the top of the chair make my way around it.

I look to see the red haired tuff belongs to none other than Otoya Ittoki. I give off a soft smile as i found Otoya sleeping, his head supported by his right shoulder as his chest rises ever so slightly only to fall again. My mind begins to daydream once more as i gaze into his soft sleeping thought of his lips blissfully dancing across mine, his hand caressing my waist as he pushes up against me (if you haven't noticed i have a huge crush on him). My mind could go on an on about my fantasy's but i soon came back to reality only to find Otoya wide awake an looking straight at me. I could feel the heat run through my body as i finally was aware of the situation.

"Haruka, what are you doing." Otoya says in a groggy voice due to the fact that he had just woken up. I tryed to pull myself together but failed to do so. " I was...room...and chair...and um dream" I stuttered out of my mouth as my embarrassment deepened in my face making myself look like an absolute fool. Otoya let out a husky chuckle trying not to laugh but ended up doing so anyways. "What are you talking about?" he continue to laugh though i know it wasn't on purpose. I relaxed a little realizing he hadn't seen me droll over him and let a small giggle calm my anxiousness.

" I just came down hoping to have lunch with you and the others only to end up finding you sleeping." I explained as i finally calmed down and took a seat on the autumn in front of him. " Well you have found me, but you might have a hard time finding the others." Otoya mentioned as he shifted his position slightly so he was sitting upright. "Why so?" I asked curiously as a i set my shaking hands in my lap. "They all had a meeting with shining sempia and our seniors." He spoke without making eye contact. "Otoya, why aren't you with them." I asked cautiously. "Oh.." He stuttered. "Well this morning i woke up with a fever and was to dizzy to even stand up, so Toyoki said i should stay in today." As he spoke i could hear the feint presence of sadness. "I did end up going back to sleep for a while but was bored so i decide to come down here, but no one was here."

"Oh" I say as i realizes he is sad that he is missing out on a group meeting. I try to break the tension i utter "Well.. are you feeling any better." Hoping it doesn't bring him down even more than he already is. "Yes" He spoke with a bit of lust as i could see the color in his face deepen, as he looked me straight in the eye. " But i think something sweet might help even more." As he moved in closer towards me i could see the passion in his eyes grow as his cheek color deep, what was he planning on accomplishing? His eye contact was intense as though he was trying to enter my inner most thoughts and i would let him. I could feel the color of passion re enter my face but much stronger this time. I could feel myself begin to shake even more than i was before. Could he really be interested in me, a shy quite girl who isnt very important.

His voice dropped to a low murmur "Haruka..." The husky yet seducing voice echoing in my head. I could feel my body temperature rising i couldn't take this tension of us being alone and definitely like this. My heart beat became as fast as a measure of triplets in a song that is 180bpm(IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE!). "My Sweet Sweet Haruka..." The voice trailed off as all i saw was Otoyas eyes right in front of mine. My heart skipped a beat as I tryed my hardest to focus on Otoya but my eyes and head kept spinning from the overwhelming heat. My realizations had reached their capacity, my head spinning into a downward spiral. I could only hear the feint voice of Otoya as i came to my final realization... I'm in Love.


End file.
